bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kuchiki
| birthday = Unknwon | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 145 lbs. | eyes = Green | hair = Blonde | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Visored | previous occupation = Kido Corps Lieutenant | team = None | previous team = Kido Corps | partner = Aika Kuchiki | previous partner = None | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | marital status = Single | relatives = Koga Kuchiki Aika Kuchiki | education = | status = Active | shikai = Ayumu | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Akira Kuchiki ( 亮朽木, Kuchiki Akira): A powerful young visored warrior. He was once a Lieutanent who worked under Daichi Rin in the Kido Corps. Following his exile he abandoned Soul Society completely and is now looking for their master Daichi Rin, along with his sister Aika Kuchiki. He is also the grandson of Koga Kuchiki, and he has a sister Aika Kuchiki. Appearance Akira is a young looking man with a face near perfection. He has energetic green eyes and short blonde hair. He has a skinny build with a very paculiar fashion sense for a Shinigami. He usuall dressess in very formal outfits. These outfits consists of collars, buttons, ties, and other various things that make it appear he was going to a special event. He finds these clother to very stylish, thus his views clash greatly with his sister when it comes to this topic. Rarely he will dress in normal human clothes and also similar to his master Daichi Rin he summons his Zanpaktou from a different location instead of carrying it around with him. Personality Akira is soft spoken and solitary men. Rarily speaking and finding very few reasons to speak. He is very calm and collected when coming in and out of battle a trait that Daichi Rin respected. He is also quite mysterious and a very hard person to get answers out of furthering his mysterious and solitary nature. After working under Daichi Rin for so long he is very prideful man who acts out orders to the very end making sure all the tasks at hand get completed properly, orderly and correctly. He is also very puctual and organized, for a boy always keep things tidy. His personality greatly clashes with his sisters. He was best friends with Daichi Rin, looking up to him and admiring him greatly. He wanted to become like him and he was always in his mind when Akira wanted to become stronger. He is aware of Aika crush on Daichi and at sometimes encourages this crush, as he wants to be in the same family as his master Daichi Rin, furthering showing his admiration for Daichi. In battle, a trait inherited from his master Daichi he is a arrogant to cocky to even listen to his opponents, His calm attitude fades and is replaced by a ruthless monster. He also a a dependency to Daichi always trying to show that he is powerful. After his self exile before Daichi rebellion he was filled with anger, shame and resentment. After being disowned by the Kuchiki family his resolve was to obliterate Soul Society and personally kill the Head of the Kuchiki family. History Daichi's Rebellion During this time Akira served as Daichi right hand man. Serving the Captain of the Kido Corps and also leading the army that Daichi formed for his invasion to greatness. He was apart of the group that Daichi led toward the Captain Commander to killl him. During this time however, he was defeated by the Captain Commander and apprehended only to escape moments later. He was the only person to escape the capture for he has a unknown secret. He had possessed tremendous hollow powers given to him by the Forbidden Kido. Unfortunately he escape too soon and observed his master being sealed away. From that point on he made it his duty to save and reunite with his master. He then saved his sister Aika Kuchiki and abadoned Soul Society never to be seen or heard from again. He has just now resurfaced in Hueco Mundo and currently lives there along with his sister Aika Kuchiki, while they search for their master Daichi Rin. Synopsis Equipment Powers and abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Akira most hated way of battle, finding that it can easily ruin his nice clothes. Nevertheless Akira is a exceptionallly well fighter even without his sword. Proving to be a match for several warriors and using his pure strength to break into Soul Society and save his sister. Shunpo Expert: He is a very proficient user of Shunpo being able to match up with other Lieutanent level Shinigami. Is [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:] He has proven to be a fair fighter with a sword having a very formal and standard way of battle with his sword. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D Kido Master:] Having been taught kido from Daichi he is a master of kido. He excels in Way of Destruction Spells and can use them to their full power. During Daichi Rebel attack he led the attack division, meaning that his power was superior to that of ordinary Shinigami. He can even use the Forbidden Kido and has somewhat control over the spells. Like his master he summons his Zanpaktou from a different location using Forbidden Kido. Great Spiritual Power : He boasts a high level of spiritual energy. His spiritual enery is colored blue. Zanpakutō Ayumu (歩夢, dream): Is the Zanpaktou of Akira Kuchiki. In its unreleased state it takes the form of a standard katana with a black hilt and rectangular black tsuba. Shikai :Its Shikai command is Suck. His Zanpaktou dissapears before becoming five light blue tentacles. This paticular Shikai only leaves the hilt left and completely takes up the blade portion of the blade. This Zanpaktou is similar toYumchika's Zanpaktou. : Shikai Special Ability: Once the tentacles of the blade make contact to the foe, it traps the foe inside a everlasting nightmare. It forcible forces the enemy into their subconcious or Inner World. Once there Ayumu can create several illusion and halluciantions that trick the foe. He can control nearly all aspects of life and death once there. The only weakness to this technique os actually quite obvious, its true this move controls the senses and can lead the enemy to believe nearly anything but they are both in the enemies Inner World. Meaning that the captured foe can use their Zanpaktou for assistance if trapped by the illusions. Hollowfication By using a unknown Forbidden Kido he was able to forcibly give himself a hollowfication. It is unknown if he originally executed this kido or if his master Daichi did it. He displays outstanding control over his hollow powers and can control better than most visoreds. He has the ability to go through a Resurrección or at least states that he does. Hollow Mask: He can summon his hollow mask at any time and can control it fully. He summons his Zanpaktou in a 'ripping' fashion. His mask is a all white mask with several green markings, that appear like triangles angling outward from the side of the mask. When the mask is on he gains a tremendous increase in all of his physical abilities along with his Zanpaktou powers. *'Enhanced Strength': When the mask is placed his strength is increased dramatically. To a point where in pure might his abilities surpass that of a Captain. *'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure': In this form his spirit energy takes the form of a hollow and a Shinigami. His spirit energy gains a tremendous boost and he can now also perform Forbidden Kido in succession. *'Cero' : Once fully charged Akira can fire a powerful blast of condensed and focused spirit energy, that only a being with hollow powers can use. His cero is noticable larger than others, but also much slower. *'Sonido' : Thought not a very efficient user of this technique Akira has the ability to travel like a arrancar would. He can move at speeds equal to that of a fraccion, when using Sonido. By combining the two techniques, Sonido and Shunpo he has invented his own unique way of transportation. : Sairentokiru '(サイレントキル, Silent Hill): A unique way of moving that combines both Sonido and Shunpo in a single large burst of speed that exceeds that of both components that make it surpassing that of Arrancar and Shinigami's speed respectively. He frequently uses this technique as a 'one hit kill move' by attacking the opponent from behind before they can grasp the speed of this technique. 'Resurrección: On several occasions Akira mentions a resurrccion. It is unknown if he truly does have the ability to go through this but it has yet to been seen or used, Trivia Quotes Coming Soon... Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Character